Asteria
Asteria, also known as Queen of the Night, is a Dark Fairy from the Realm of Oblivion. Originally living a somewhat normal life, Asteria was later tasked with going to the Realm of Light (Magix) and spy on them following Princess Belladonna forgoing the original mission. Preferring to stay away from the light, Asteria hesitantly took the mission, as she did not want to upset her leader, the feared and strong Queen Tyrannica. Physical description Asteria a slim and slender teenage girl with beyond-the-shoulder, dark navy-blue-black hair with light blue highlights, pale blue eyes, and a dark complexion. She also wears a special crown/charm that allows her to hide her Dark Aura from the Magical Beings of the Light Realm. Personality Being alone most of her life, Asteria prefers to stay alone. She's learned the trust no one but herself, which makes it hard for her to trust others. She is also insomniac, which makes it hard for her to sleep; and it doesn't help that she's starting to have strange dreams (when she does sleep). She holds a weird, but deep respect for the Oblivian Royal Family Abilities As a fairy, Asteria is able to use magic and cast varying spells to different degrees. As the Fairy of the Night, she is able to control aspects of the night, along with its sub-elements of darkness, lunar, and stellar. Despite being able to control nearly all aspects of the nighttime, Asteria is more comfortable in using her darkness and lunar powers. Powers * Magic: Asteria is able to utilize magic to varying aspects. ** Dark Magic: As a Dark Fairy, Asteria specializes with Dark Magic. * Night manipulation: Asteria is able to manipulate the nighttime, including how long a night lasts, cause nighttime regardless of if the sun is not shining on those areas of the world or not. She also has limited control over the moon and stars and darkness. ** Darkness manipulation: '''Asteria is able to manipulate shadows and darkness (including its energies). This is a power she tends to use the most and is the most comfortable with. ** '''Lunar manipulation: '''Asteria is also able to manipulate aspects of the moon (including its energies). Similar to her darkness powers, her lunar powers is another form of power that she is used to and more comfortable in using. ** '''Stellar manipulation: She has a limited power over stellar allowing her to manipulate and control stars. However, she rarely uses this power. ** Night Induement: Asteria is able to induce night/nighttime. * Night Empowerment: Asteria becomes stronger during the night, which makes it a prime time for her to be awake. * Transforming: Asteria has the power to transform from her normal form to Fairy form. Unlike most of the fairies, Asteria never calls out her form, only snapping her fingers to begin her transformation. Skills * Stealth and infiltration: Asteria is very skilled in stealth and infiltration. * Hand-to-hand combat: Self-taught, Asteria is skillfully able to hold her ground in combat. She is well versed in the art and can even go up against the Red Fountain Boys. * Darkness adaptation: She can easily adapt to dark environments. Weaknesses * Eternal Light: '''Like any Dark Fairy, Asteria has the weakness of Eternal Light. Normally, should she get hit by Eternal Light, she would blackout for a while. However, thanks to her special charm, she is given a little resistance to the good magic, allowing her to stay undercover. Equipment * '''Charm of Shadows: Around her head, in the shape of a crown, Asteria wears a special amulet on her head like a crown. The amulet helps keep her dark aura hidden from the Fairies of the Light Realm. Spells/Attacks Magic Winx * White Soul: Unleashes a beam of white-and-blue energy towards her enemies. * Stargazing Eclipse: * Moonlight Solar: * Penumbra Vortex * Shadow Tornado: Trivia * Asteria was originally a fairy name Onyx, with the powers over dark energy. * She was later changed to become Fairy of the Night after thinking it over. * Her powers are inspired by Princess Luna from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and also Nyx/Nox from Greco-Roman Mythology. Category:Fan Characters Category:Winx Club characters Category:Females Category:Fairies Category:Good Category:A to Z